


The Morning

by ophelian



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, Se8 ep13 Per Manum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelian/pseuds/ophelian
Summary: The start of this episode was so heartbreaking to watch, so I thought I could do a better job and make it fluffy and cute and a teency bit smutty. Enjoy!





	

She stands looking at herself in the mirror. She knows she's gonna be late, but doesn't want to leave and it's just so early and ugh. Why did she even bother getting up this morning? She has the feeling she's going to be making a break for the ladies room more than once when she gets into work, just to make matters worse.  
When she turns side on, she can't help the smirk that makes its way onto her face as she notices the minuscule bump that's starting to protrude. Yes, she could still pass it off as maybe one too many skipped gym sessions or getting lazy when it comes to going for her usual run every other morning, but soon enough, she's not gonna fit into her favourite comfy slacks for work. All these bittersweet feelings keep swirling about in her head, almost making her dizzy. "Be grateful Dana!" She hears her conscience shout. And she is, but she just can't help but question the whole scenario. As a medical doctor, surely it's only natural to wonder how on earth she, a barren woman, has fallen pregnant by what could only be (and what she prays for) her partners' child?

Her thoughts are disturbed by the strong arms embracing her from behind and the slightly prickly cheek of Mulder nuzzling her neck.  
"I was kinda expecting company in the shower, I was getting a little bored in there."   
"Mulder, we're gonna be late! And you know for a fact we probably wouldn't have left the bathroom at all if I had joined you." She mused back at him.  
"Hmm, I can't disagree with you there. What is it about being all wet and soapy makes sex even better?" His hands were becoming increasingly distracting and she knew he was only playing on her heightened hormones by stroking the undersides of her breasts.   
"I really don't know, but if you keep doing that we're definitely gonna be out of jobs with the amount of late's we've pulled the last couple of months..." her head dropped back onto his shoulder as she heaved a sigh when he latched onto her earlobe.  
"The little slugger is starting to make their first appearance I see?" Mulder stated as he moved his hands to join hers on her small but rounded bump.  
"Indeed they have, I think I'm gonna need help soon to get my work clothes on, never mind off!" Scully huffed. She didn't like the feeling of dependence upon anything, or anyone.  
"I never thought I'd have to help putting clothes on that body of yours, how can you leave such an important task in my wandering hands, Scully?" He chuckled, letting one hand drift round to her butt. "But I'm loving being able to really see the baby now, I'm excited for our next scan. When is it by the way?" He knew it was sometime within the next two weeks, and couldn't wait to get a copy and send it to the Gunmen, granted Scully would kill him if she knew, but the look on Frohike's face would make it worth it in his humble opinion.  
"Next Tuesday, Mulder. Please don't forget, I don't want a reason to kick you out of my bed anytime soon" she teased, knowing fine rightly he would probably drag her out of the office early for the scan.  
He feigned insult, grabbing her tightly round he waist and started to beg her, "oh, now, you would never be so cruel, would you Scully? You know I'd do anything to make it up to you" wagging his eyebrows at her in the mirror.  
"Anything? Really? Well I guess I could have a lot of fun with that..." she purred, biting her lip knowing she had indeed procured the exact reaction she wanted from him. He pressed his hardening erection into her back, biting slightly into her shoulder and groaning at her words.  
"Of course. There's no limits with me, you know that by now. Of course one exception would have to be cooking, as much as I'd love to give it a try, I don't think it would be a good idea to risk the health of you or the baby. Or myself for that matter." She couldn't help but laugh in agreement, knowing the man couldn't cook to save his life, as hard as he had tried in the past.  
"Oh Mulder, I think you know fine rightly your main talents are more in the bedroom department. Speaking of which, you wanna do me a favour and make the bed whilst I do my make up? Aww thanks!" She chuckled heartily as she walked away, leaving him rather shell shocked in front of the mirror in only his rather tented boxers.  
"Oh come on! That's hardly fair! I-I-I..." he stuttered, trying to come up with some excuse to get him out of it, knowing he had nothing else to do, other than chucking on his pants and shirt.  
"Think of it this way, it saves time when we get home, therefore we can mess it up again as soon as we get back from work..." she countered from the bathroom.  
"Not a bad theory. Now I know why I keep you around Scully!" He leered back, hoping she wouldn't come running out of the bathroom to kick his ass.  
They made their way into the kitchen, he grabbing some coffee for the go, she grabbing some decaf and they were on their way, onto another relatively normal day of conspiracies, theories and boring meetings, but with the sweet reminder of their shared morning, the promise of going home together later that evening, and for many more to come.

The End.


End file.
